


I Love You, Every Bit of You

by kotobukki



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slightly suggestive at the end, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki
Summary: Ren is warmly greeted with your home cooked meal when he returns home on his birthday
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Reader
Kudos: 8





	I Love You, Every Bit of You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Ren! I wrote a super quick, short fic for his birthday!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading it!
> 
> Note: While this fic remains SFW, it may be a little suggestive towards the end, please read at your own comfort!

Ren had his eyes closed as soon as he opened the door to his apartment.

_ Pasta? What kind of sauce was on it though?  _

Everything smelt so familiar yet different and no matter how hard Ren tried to focus, he could not put a finger on the exact scent he was getting. 

Growing impatient, Ren hurriedly took off his shoes and went to the kitchen. His eyes sparkled at the sight - not because he saw the food being prepared for dinner, but more specifically he saw you preparing the food. 

Hovering over the stove, you didn't catch your boyfriend standing at the entrance of the kitchen. You had your eyes glued to the frying pan in front of you as you diligently tossed the pasta around, making sure it was thoroughly cooked. You jumped slightly when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist, however upon realising it was just Ren, you relaxed, and happily greeted him with a chaste kiss, a standard greeting the two of you exchanged. 

"You're home." You smiled, looking up at the orange haired male. 

"Also, happy birthday my dear, I hope the dinner I prepare tonight can satisfy you on your special day." 

Ren let out a chuckle and nuzzled his face into your hair. He was happy, so extremely happy that he found it difficult to express it with words. 

It's not that you cooking dinner was a new sight, in fact you prepared a lot of meals for him since he was often out and busy with his idol work. But to go out of your way and prepare a cuisine that you weren't familiar with just for him, he was grateful.

“Thank you, my lady.” 

Ren’s hands found it difficult to leave your waist, but since you didn’t seem to mind much, he kept them there. Humming along to a random tune in his head, the two of you enjoyed each other’s company as you finished the preparations for dinner. 

* * *

“Are we getting dessert?” Ren excitedly asked as he pushed away his dinner plate. He didn’t want to sound biased, but the pasta you whipped up turned out to be his favourite - he would be asking you to cook it more often now. Although he was full and pretty much satisfied with the main course, he believed that every good meal always ended off with a perfect dessert. 

You laughed, telling him of course there was dessert prepared, baking was after all your strong point. You headed to the kitchen to grab something from the fridge and quickly came back, placing the dessert in front of Ren, whose eyes were practically sparkling at this point. 

It was a simple panna cotta, topped with fresh fruit that you grabbed from a nearby supermarket. Ren hasn’t had this dish in ages, and he swears his stomach could be heard rumbling just at the sight of it. 

“It’s my first time baking this, so I’m not sure if it turned out good.” You whispered, nervously passing the spoon over to Ren as he eagerly digged in. Upon tasting the dessert, Ren’s mouth formed a visible ‘O’ shape as he turned to look at you.

“Very impressive, my lady, this is one of the best panna cotta desserts I’ve had.” He complimented, causing your cheeks to heat up. 

Your boyfriend stood up from his chair and made his way over to you, pulling you into a hug. Instinctively, you inhaled, the scent he carried was always a comfort to you. 

_ Roses.  _ It was the same scent as every other day, but somehow, it felt extra comforting today. Knowing that not only were the heavens kind enough to make you his girlfriend, they also gave you the privilege of spending time together with him on his birthday. 

“Ren?”

“Yes my lady?” 

“I love you.”

Your boyfriend was slightly thrown off at your sudden confession, but he didn’t let it show as he let out a low chuckle. 

“Getting needy I see.” He teased, leaning in closer to you.

“Mind fulfilling a birthday wish for me?” He asked. 

Your heartbeat began to increase rapidly, you knew where this was going, but you could never be ready for it. 

Sweeping you off your feet and carrying you bridal style, Ren began to head towards the bedroom.

“Promise me you’re all mine tonight.”


End file.
